


Rise Of The Guardians 2: Mary's Regin

by Mely (KmChez99)



Category: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians 2012
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not completed, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KmChez99/pseuds/Mely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed great. Like it all was turing out swell for the Gardians, for Jack. But when a new evil emerges from the shadows, the Guardians will be put at risk and must stand firm. she will rule over all, she will have the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like!!! And please comment, I like to know what you think :D

**Crack!** The bronze globe that was stationed in the middle of the dark cavern, flew across the sky and shattered on the floor. Who stood before the broken, earth resembling model was even more so. The shadowy figure stood tall with a tight face. His facial features being pulled back as his anger grew. He looked agitated, a shade of dark red taking over his various tones of grey.

Quickly crouching down, he dug his black, grimy fingers in his scalp as he screamed in agony.

“THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" he screeched, his eyes rolling back. "I'LL SHOW THEM, I'LL SHOW THEM ALL MY POWER! I WILL GET MY REVENGE IF MY NAME ISN'T PITCH BLACK!"

Yes, Pitch, the one who attempted to get his way, to be seen. For one who is dark and empty inside will never be seen. He does not deserve to be seen, for he suffers from the eternal selfishness developed from many years of solitude. Pitch may as well go insane. He has been trapped in his underground cave for over six years. He had been spending all that time throwing tantrums and dwelling in deep depression.

Pitch always had that one thought in his head that would come up every time during one of those sessions. _Do they ever think of me? Do they think I died out like a flame? Do they even remember the Boogeyman, the natural feeling of fear that everyone should feel. Its normal isn't it? Fear and horror is normal right?_

Calming down, an expression of sorrow and misery flashed his faced. A slow tear made its way down Pitch's grey cheek as he maneuvered himself to fetal position and sighed. He was descent to be there forever. Forever in his own darkness.

“I just want to be believed in..." He muttered shakily. "Manny, help me..."

“I never thought you'd ask?" A sly, raspy tone echoed out behind Pitch. He jolted in surprise as a slim, frizzy haired women sauntered out of the shadows. Her appearance grabbed his attention almost immediately. Her fiery red hair glowed from what little light came in. She wore a black dress that tightly hugged her curves and a small, grey, top hat that sat still on her head. The women looked down at Pitch with playful eyes, waiting for a response.

Pitch rapidly blinked a few times, screwing his eyes tight between each blink. Once he established that the god like figure before him was real, his cheeks began to transition from grey to dark red.

“W-w-who are you!" Pitch stuttered loudly. "How did you get in here!?"

The women giggled lightly, her laughter growing stronger and louder by the minute. She sighed as she paced herself around Pitch, observing him from head to toe. Halting in front of him, she finally decided to stop her nonsense and speak face to face with him.  
Crouching down, almost seductively, her eyes scrunched up as she smiled widely.

“Hi I’m Mary, my 'friends' call me Bloody Mary, no relation.” Her voice rang sweetly in his ear, eyes glowing bright red.

“Care to make a deal?"


	2. Pitch's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message has been sent to the Gaurdians. It warned them of a new evil that is to rise. who could this person be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! please leave comments, i'd love to know what you think!!! it helps me improve!!!!

 

Jack was perched on a rough branch, over on a tall tree in the Warren. He found himself staring down at the figure below, his hands gripping his staff tightly. Jack's eyes fluttered rapidly, trying his hardest to stay awake. He didn't want to miss a second of time and excruciating effort it took to paint the remaining two hundred eggs.

E. Aster Bunnymund sat just below the base of the tree, calmly moving his wooden brush over the fragile surface of the egg. The egg's legs waved frantically as if it knew it was just about done. Its shell shimmered brightly when the moon appeared from behind a cloud, letting it's light seep in through the small holes on the Warren’s rooftop.

"Thanks mate," Bunny muttered quietly, appreciating the small source of light he need to finish up.

Bunny turned to his side, grabbing a thin brush and dipped it in the tiny, red mesh he had in his trey. He went back to the egg and painted in some fine details before setting it on the grass and calling it a day.

Standing up, he grunted at the pain that lingered on his back from his previous position. He stretched out, letting little whines escape his lips as his muscles struggled to undo all the tight knots in his body. Bunny sighed as he gazed down at the egg that stood before his feet.

"Go on n' join the rest of the Googies, I’ll be right behind ya," he huffed with a warm smile on his fuzzy face. The small egg jumped up in excitement and trotted ahead on a clear pathway towards the opening to the surface.

Jack laughed lightly, a stupid grin taking form on his face. He pushed off the tree and elegantly floated down like a snowflake. Once his thin, pale feet meet with the rocky exterior of the ground; Jack was joined by Bunny at his side.

"Good work Cotton Tail," Jack said happily, giving old Bunny a slap on the back.

Bunny winced from the pain of Jack's somewhat kind gesture and grumbled. "Just help me put away ma supplies would ya."

"Okidookie mister grumpy kangaroo," Jack teased, earning a glare from Bunny.

Bunny and Jack made their way back to the cottage at the far end of the Warren. They were silent and slow getting there purposely; they wanted more time with another before parting ways.

They barely see each other anymore, due to all the work that they have on their plates being Guardians in all.

Jack was always somewhere off freezing places and making it snow. He'd have the children experience the feeling of fun with his own quirky ways. Which also usually involved tricks and pranks. Jack was always a mischievous immortal.

Bunny was too busy painting all the eggs of course. Plus, he never left the Warren unless there was an emergency or a celebration going on at North's workshop. Bunny was always comfortable in his own domain. No fusses or loud rackets from the outside world, and no visits from his way too enthusiastic friends. There in his home he can kick back and relax, enjoying the sweet fragrance that drifted off the petals of the flowers. The tranquility of the Warren could never be wavered, unless Jack came to pay a visit.

Bunny gazed over at Jack, watching how the moon's light caused his snow white hair to glow. It even made him seem paler and his eyes brighter than usual. He was a real beauty in Bunny's eyes.

Jack noticed Bunny staring and gave a lopsided smile, not trying to hide the faint blush that grew across his face.

"Watcha' starin' at Bunny," Jack asked nervously and a bit embarrassed.

"You..." He said in almost a whisper.

Jack's eyes widened a bit, his face reddening. He evaded Bunny's soft gaze and clutched the items in his arms to his chest.

Bunny's ears twitched as he heard Jack whisper 'silly rabbit' under his breath. He laughed at the reference, humming after in agreement. What a cheesy line.

The lovely mood was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Jack. He made a low nose in the back of his throat as he stopped in his tracks completely.

"We forgot about the meeting," he stated, his voice hitching mid-sentence.

"Holy shit," Bunny said panicked. "North is ganna kill us." Bunny nearly dropped his supplies.

Jack chuckled nervously, a sweat drop flowing down his face but quickly freezing. Holding his staff and the supplies close, he looked down to the ground with a face of worry. It was an official Guardian meeting. Missing one of those not only leaves you clueless of what's been going on around the spirit world, but also the heads up of how the children are. It also gets you on North's bad side, or maybe possibly his naughty list

"Should we just head over there now?" Jack asked innocently.

"What!?" Bunny sputtered, walking ahead of jack, towards the cottage. "If North sees us now he'll skin me alive! And give you an ear full."

"But we can't just avoid him Bunny," Jack retorted, following at his heels.

"Forget it Jack we're not going anywhere."

They're argument went on endlessly on their way to the cottage. Jack responded back to everything Bunny said with a sarcastic tone. Bunny in the other hand tried his best to give valid reasons to shut him up.

Once they were ten feet from Bunny's Cottage, Bunny turned around and leaned in close to Jack. His face showed an expression of annoyance.

"Listen kid, you go back there, North will have your head."

"Don't you think you’re over exaggerating," Jack grinned. "I mean, it's Santa Bunny. The 'jolliest' man alive."

"Jack..." Bunny eyes softened as he looked at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, we'll hide out here until some time passes."

He walked past Bunny, turning the knob on the wooden door. "And while I stay here I think I'll paint some eggs."

"Ugh," Bunny moaned, “Just try to make them look good, and don't use my supplies; use the set I got cha."

"Sure thing Peter Cotton Tail," Jack chirped with a wink.

That struck a chord.

As he opened the door, Jack yelp, falling to the floor hard. The supplies that were in his arms hit the wooden planks and scattered everywhere, along with Bunny's share. His staff went flying in an unknown direction and supposedly hit something when a loud bang came from the living room.

He had no idea what happen, he was in a daze. All he could process was that there was heavy weight on his stomach, and he was being pinned to the floor.

"Enough with the jokes Jack, you know that's not my name."

"Oh come on kanga, I’m just showing my love," He snorted trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Get it, Winnie the Pooh."

"All right, that's it mate, no more mister tamed bunny. I'm goin' wild." Bunny responded playfully. He attacked Jack's sides, gently rubbing his fingers into Jack's skin. Jack let out a loud, child-like, laugh that bounced off the walls of the entry way. He squirmed in Bunny's hold, laughing non-stop and wheezing to get in air.

Tears weld up in the corners of Jack's eyes as his face transitioned from a pale white to a light shade of pink. "B-Bunny... plea... se...."

Bunny laughed at Jack's current appearance. He couldn't help but burn this memory in his brain for eternity.

"I... can't... ah.... Bun... ny... sto..."

Bunny finally let Jack of the hook and got off from on top of him. A smirk framed his face as he stared down in self-pride, watching Jack swallow in deep puffs of air.

Jack's breathing seemed to regulate within three minutes. He shot a dirty glare at Bunny as he rubbed his sore sides.

"You could of eased up a bit Bunny," Jack pouted, "you could of killed me!"

Bunny tapped his chin with his finger as if he were pondering on the phrase. "Mm, nah not likely snowflake."

Bending down, he grabbed all the supplies in one big scoop and nudged Jack's side with his foot.

Bunny walked down the entry way passing the living room and headed straight into his art room. There he kept all his supplies, and a few paintings that still remained unfinished.

He placed his utensils in their rightful drawers and locked them up with a key that hung beside the cabinet.

"Okay," he sighed.

Bunny's ears twitched as he heard a soft yawn escape the lips of his young visitor. He turned to see Jack at the foot of the door, arms crossed and eyes half open. Bunny let out a small huff and smirked. He approached Jack with well intent and pulled him in for a furry hug.

Jack tensed up in his arms, still not use to the mounds of compassion he receives from his friends every now and then. That’s what three hundred years of roaming the world alone can do to you. But in all cases, he didn't mind the love, especially the soft, ticklish touches Bunny gave him that made his heart swell.

Bunny's hugs were always the best, he just couldn't understand why he felt that to be true. Maybe it was because of Bunny's well-groomed fur, or the sound of his deep australian voice resonating in his small ears. Bunny always made him feel confused. He never really knew what to do in situations like this. He always became stiff.

"Time to hit the sack snowflake," Bunny whispered tenderly, his face nuzzling into the creak of Jack's neck.

Jack shivered from the sensation, "sleep with me?"

Bunny pulled back a bit looking into Jack's eyes. "Still havin' those nightmares mate?"

Jack shifted his eyes to the floor, leaning into Bunny's white chest. He grunted in response as he hugged Bunny closer to him.

"Jack..." Bunny picked him up in his strong arms and carried him out the art room, past the guest room, right to his bedroom.

Bunny's room didn't have much in it. Just a bunch of canvases around the floor, some blank and some completely done.

In the middle of the room, was a giant nest made from grass and bushes. There was a big window behind it, letting the moon's light glow, illuminate the room.

If there was a photographer here, it'd be a scene they would want to capture.

Bunny gently laid Jack in his nest, not letting him go for a second. He joined Jack, allowing him to curl up close to Bunny. His hand lightly brushed the edges of Jack's face, earning a shiver from him. Bunny pressed his face against Jack's, relaxing into his cool skin. Jack sighed and tugged on Bunny's furry chest.

He tried to breathe slowly and calm himself, not wanting to return to a deep sleep. Even if he knew he really needed it.

"Jack," Bunny whispered, “if you want, you could just stay here with me."

Jack didn't respond. "We could talk things out and I could help you get past all this."

"Its fine Bunny," Jack said under his breath. "It’s just, it's scary knowing that my believers could all just disappear in a second."

"They won't kid, not as long as where here protectin’ the children with ya." Bunny leaned into Jack and kissed his forehead.

He continuously kissed Jack's face, pecking his eye, cheek, and the corner of Jack's mouth. Jack gazed up at him with a flushed face, his heart pounding in his chest. They pulled in closer to each other, Bunny lightly grazing Jack's lips with his own. A surge of warmth rippled through them as their lips moved in sync. They didn't leave any room for breathing.

Bunny's hand moved to Jack's hip, resting there while using the other to pull Jack's head closer to his. He let his tongue slip into Jack's mouth and venture through the cool cavern. His tongue danced around with Jack's as they both struggled to breath.

Bunny sucked on his tongue, Jack moaning into the sensation.

Their minds where getting all muddled up. They simply enjoyed the love that their ephemeral touches brought to each other. The relationship was complicated. They weren't exactly together, but that didn't matter. As long as they could comfort each other time to time. That's all that was important.

....

"BUNNY! JACK!" North bellowed across the work shop. He stomped towards them with a face of disapproval.

“How could you miss the meeting?”

"Well you see, what had happened was," Jack said sarcastically.

"Not from you Jack," North said, cutting him off. "This is a normal occurrence from you."

Jack put his hands up innocently, a grin on his face. He watched as North go chest to chest with Bunny. He eyes pierced into his, causing the Pokka to look away.

"Bunny," North pressed on.

"Um, well, I was just, you know," he looked to Jack, "a little distracted."

North glared at him, "you don't say."

"Oh leave them alone North." Toothina zoomed in through one of the big Windows in the room. Not too far behind, Baby Tooth flew as fast as her little wings could take her.

"Ah, Tooth you vist," North said happily with a booming voice, holding his arms out to welcome her.

"Not just me, Sandy too," she chirped gesturing to Sandy who floated in on his shimmering golden sand.

Sanderson made images on top of his head questioning the argument North was having with the two other Guardians.

"Don't worry," North laughed, "is nothing. Just questioning the where about of these two." He pointed a finger at them as the Guardians stared at Bunny and Jack with quizzical looks.

"Look we honestly forgot about the meetin'," Bunny admitted truthfully.

"Yeah," Jack joined in, " plus I was pranking him all day, it's sort of my fault too."

"I guess what we're trying to say is..." Bunny's voice trailed off.

"We're sorry," they said in unison.

North observed them, giving them the hairy eye ball. He groomed his beard as he walked around them. He observed their body language and the sincerity in their voices.

North stopped two feet in front of them and grunted.

"Okay, I forgive."

Bunny and Jack's shoulders relaxed as they sighed.

"But," North held up a finger. The two tensed up again. "Don't let this be frequent boys, especially you Bunny."

They nodded slowly as North patted their shoulders. Tooth and Sandy joined them smiling happily. Everything was great. They all acted as if they were a big family.

The yetis made loud noises of approval in the background. The elves crowded around the Guardians feet, hugging their legs. Everyone laughed at the show of affection. This is what they all needed. Warmth, people to rely on. Jack hoped it would last for eternity.

All of a sudden, the lights started flickering. It caught the attention of all in the work shop. The elves begins to freak out and scatter everywhere, their bells ringing as they ran.

"Calm down you pointy heads," North said calmly. “Probably malfunction with generator."

 **Boom!** A loud explosion could be heard outside. The ground shook violently, tumbling all the toys over and causing dust to flutter in the air. It slowly stopped, leaving the Guardians dumbfounded.

"What, was that?" Jack asked, tightening his grip on his staff.

"Definitely not the generator," Bunny retorted.

The lights ceased its flickering and began shinning brighter and brighter. Everyone sheltered their eyes from the blistering light, backing away from it. Then one by one, they all exploded letting out small gusts of gas and leaving the workshop in the total darkness.

"Okay, then," Tooth whispered slowly, Baby Tooth hiding behind her shoulder.

Sandy formed more signs telling them that something was very wrong.

"You can say that again buddy," Jack muttered.

The workshop fell silent as the sound of running sand caught their attention. Sandy's heart dropped at the sight of black sand seeping out of every nook and cranny in the room. It all flowed to the center of the room bunching up into a massive pile. Once it had all joined together the Guardians became speechless.

"What in the worl-" Jack was cut off by the sudden glowing of the black sand. It moved around in a disoriented way hardening itself in the process. It shifted and took form of a four legged, jet black, golden eyed horse.

"Nightmare..." Tooth said quietly, quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

North took out his twin blades from there shafts. He positioned himself in a fighting stance and leaned forward, ready to pounce. "Pitch has returned."

"But we dealt with him," Jack said in awe.

"Holy hell," Bunny whined, irritation in his voice. "When will he just rack off."

"Forward!" North hollered. The Guardians all shouted in unison, running towards the nightmare, all except Jack. Jack iced the floor with his staff, his friends slipping and crashing hard on the floor. He flew in front of them, arms out blocking them from going forward.

"The hell Jack!" exclaimed Bunny annoyed.

"Jack?" Tooth questioned sincerely, fluttering up.

"Does it look like it's doing anything!?" Jack stated blatantly, wavering his hands towards the nightmare.

The dark horse just stood there, breathing in and out noisy rasps. The group was ten feet away from it, watching quietly for any sudden movements.

"So what do you want us to do wit' it, have a starin' contest?" Bunny asked rather cheeky.

Jack walked forward, slowly approaching it with his staff in both hands. The nightmare noticed the fear dwelling deep in Jack's heart. It huffed out and dug its hooves into the wooden floor, scratching the shimmering exterior. The nightmare clopped closer to Jack and lowered its head to his height.

"Show me," Jack demanded, "Show me why your here."

The nightmare closed its eyes and pressed its head onto Jacks.

_Jack..._

Jack's eyes widened, "Pitch?"

"What!?" Bunny questioned on edge.

"Shh," Toothina hushed him.

_Jack... their coming..._

"What do you mean? Where are you!?" Jack's voice hitched.

_Their coming for all of us.... run...._

"Pitch!"

Pitch's voice was fading into echoes.

_Save.... yourself.... their coming for us all...._

"Who Pitch!?" Jack pleaded.

_Ma... ry..._

Pitches voice disappeared. Jack removed his hand off the nightmare, letting it wither away in the wind that blew from the open window. He stood there speechless looking blankly at the wall. His hands quivered at his sides as he cursed in silence.

Strong arms wrapped him up like a present, holding him still. "Ya aright' mate?"

"What happened sweet tooth?" Tooth asked worried.

Jack turned to the rest of the Guardians, his eyes filled with fright and concern.

“ ‘Their coming, their coming for all of us...' "


End file.
